zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Miley Cyrus
Miley Ray Cyrus (born Destiny Hope Cyrus; November 23, 1992) is an American actress and singer-songwriter. She achieved wide fame for her role as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana on the Disney Channel sitcom Hannah Montana. Cyrus recorded music for the soundtracks,Hannah Montana (2006) and Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus (2007), released by Walt Disney Records. With the success of the Hannah Montana franchise she established herself as a teen idol. In 2007, Cyrus signed to Hollywood Records to pursue a solo career. She embarked upon the Best of Both Worlds Tour the same year, in which she performed as both herself and in character as Hannah Montana. The tour was eventually turned into a high-grossing concert film titled Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008). In July 2008, Cyrus released her first solo album,Breakout (2008), which was commercially successful. She began her foray into film by providing the voice of Penny in the animated film Bolt ''(2008). Cyrus earned a nomination for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Songfor her performance of ''Bolt's theme song, "I Thought I Lost You". She also reprised her role as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana in''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' (2009). The Hannah Montana: The Movie' soundtrack introduced her to new audiences withincountry and adult contemporary markets. She began to cultivate an adult image in 2009 with the release of The Time of Our Lives (2009), an extended play which presented a more mainstream pop sound, and by filming The Last Song (2010), a coming-of-age drama film. The former included Cyrus's best-selling single, "Party in the U.S.A." (2009). A studio album titled Can't Be Tamed was released in 2010 and presents a new dance-pop sound. The music video and lyrics of the album's lead single, "Can't Be Tamed", portrays a more sexualized image for the entertainer. Cyrus ranked number thirteen on Forbes' 2010 Celebrity 100.[3] For the 2011 Guinness World Records, she was named the “Most Charted Teenager” following her 29th US Billboard Hot 100 chart entry on November 7, 2009 with “Party in the USA”.[4] Ziley (Zendaya and Miley) *On November 23, 2012, Zendaya tweeted: "happy birthday @MileyCyrus ! Have a wonderful day and may all your wishes come true! thanks for being an inspiration to so many...like me!!" *On December 11, 2012, Zendaya tweeted: "Until one has loved an animal, a part of one's soul remains unawakened. ~Anatole France For @MileyCyrus @tishcyrus" *On January 24, 2013, Ziley tweeted: **'@mileycyrus' The concern for the happiness & well being of others including animals must be an essential part of our quest for our own happiness." **'@Zendaya96' @MileyCyrus one of the main reasons I am a vegetarian!!" **'@mileycyrus' @Zendaya96 you da cutest ❤������ *April 24, 2013, Zendaya tweeted: "@mileycyrus love ur twitter icon...ur so freakin' beautiful!!" *On June 3, 2013, Zendaya tweeted: ""it's my mouth I can say what I want to" go Miley!! lovin' the new song!! @mileycyrus #wecantstop " *On November 14, 2013, Z tweeted: "I ❤️ @MileyCyrus and Can’t wait to see what she wears on the @TheAMAs red carpet!!" *On November 20, 2013, Z tweeted: "I've never met @MileyCyrus wonder if I will get 2 interview her on the carpet at @TheAMAs...what to ask her? #thiscouldbeinteresting #AMAs" *On November 25, 2013, Zendaya tweeted: "finally met @MileyCyrus she was gracious, sweet and SO cool!! did I say beautiful too?!!!" and posted the pic of the two. (See photo on the left). Category:Role Models Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Content Category:Adults Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney